Effect of 13-cis retinoic acid on bone mineral density will be assessed in a group of young men receiving customary dose of Accutane for treatment of cystic acne. QDR bone scan and oral calcium tolerance test will be performed prior to and at the conclusion of the six-month course of treatment. These measurements will also be made on an equal number of untreated controls.